This invention relates to pyrotechnic devices and more particularly to pyrotechnic devices for producing molten metal jets.
Pyronol torches produce high velocity and high pressure jets of molten metal which easily cut through the toughest steels or metal composite materials. These torches are used to cut through locks, cables, reinforcement bars, metal grills, armor plates, etc. A serious disadvantage of the conventional pyronol torches is that an electrical initiator must be used with them. This means that a battery, switching device, and cables are needed and must be carried along with the torch. Use of the pyronol torch is slowed down by the need to connect the battery and cables to the torch at the time of use. Moreover, the use of an electrical initiator is hazardous in a high electromagnetic field environment such as a radio transmitter, air field, or communication cable network.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a pyronol torch that would be quicker, easier, and safer to use.